Happy Birthday Matvey
by Iggykawaii
Summary: Matthew thought everyone forgot his birthday, again. Little does he know, four others have a plan.


**Today is Canada's birthday so I decided to write this one-shot for him! Happy Birthday Canada! I love you! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Matthew never liked his birthday. No one ever remembered it. To him, it was just a normal day. Everyone remembered Alfred's birthday because, who wouldn't? His brother was loud and some-what annoying. Whenever there were birthday preparations, they were always for Alfred. His birthday was only three days after Matthew's.

Matthew got up and looked at the calendar. July 1st. Today was the day of his so called birthday. He went to the kitchen to prepare some of his delicious pancakes, hopefully they would lighten his mood.

Matthew grabbed the pancake mix and many other ingredients in order to prepare his breakfast. He mixed them all up gracefully before pouring them on a pan and turning the oven on. He proceeded to flip them when necessary and finally finished. He placed them on the table then went to his pantry which contained his stash of maple syrup.

Matthew had a ton of maple syrup. He used it on almost everything. Not just pancakes. One time, Alfred had given him a hamburger. Matthew took out a bottle of maple syrup and poured it all over that burger. The look on Alfred's face was priceless. Maple syrup makes everything taste better! When Arthur offered some of his scones, Matthew poured maple syrup all over that too. The scone by itself was burnt, tasteless, and bland, but with maple syrup it tasted some-what edible! That itself is a miracle.

Matthew grabbed three bottles of his beloved maple syrup and brought them to the table. He set them down then pulled out a chair for himself. He sat down and opened a bottle of maple syrup, then drowned his pancakes in it. He stuffed the fluffy and syrup filled treat into his mouth and felt pure bliss. He loved pancakes so much, but the maple syrup was his favorite part of them.

After he was finished, Matthew heard his doorbell ring. Who would visit him today? He went to the door and answered it. Standing on the other side was his brother, Alfred.

"Al? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, lil bro! I came to ask if you could help me prepare for my birthday!"

Of course. What other reason would it be?

"Sorry, Al. I can't."

"Huh? Why not?"

"I'm busy."

Matthew wasn't busy at all. He just didn't want to prepare for his brother's birthday. Why should he? He had other people who would help him. Plus, it was his own birthday today and he just wanted to relax.

"But I need your help!"

"What about Arthur, or Kiku? Can't they help you?"

"Artie's doing paperwork and Kiku isn't home!"

"Sorry, Al. You're just going to have to find someone else to help."

Alfred gave Matthew a puppy dog face and he was able to resist.

"That won't work on me, Al."

"Please~?"

"No. Sorry, but I've got things to do."

"Fine, but you still gotta come to my party!"

"I will."

Alfred finally left and Matthew closed the door. He wondered what he should do today. He heard a thump down the hall and saw his polar bear, Kumajiro.

"Hey, Kumachija"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew. Your owner."

"I want food."

"Alright."

Matthew went back into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled a fish and handed it to Kumajiro.

"Here you go."

Kumajiro took the fish and ate it. Matthew smiled and continued to try and figure out what he would do. Moments later he realized he was low on food for Kumajiro so he decided to pick some up so his pet wouldn't get grouchy.

"Kuma, I'm going to go get you more food! I'll be back in a bit!"

Matthew went out to his car and drove to the store. When he arrived, he got a bunch a fish for Kumajiro and other varieties of food too. Since it was his birthday, he figured it would be nice to get some wine too.

Meanwhile...

"Matvey has left his house. Let's begin, da?"

"Oui, finally. Alfred, you were no help at all, mon ami."

"Dude, I tried! Who knew Mattie could be so stubborn?"

"Shut up, idiots. We don't know how long he'll be gone so we must get started."

The four went into Matthew's house using a key that Alfred had made in order to check up on his little brother without him knowing. They began to set up decorations and put presents on the table.

Alfred put streamers and many other decorations all over Matthew's house while Francis cooked up some treats. Arthur tried to help put up some streamers but was too short to reach some places so Alfred had to lift up the Brit. Arthur blushed a bright red and Alfred just laughed.

"You look so cute when trying to reach high places."

Arthur's blush deepened at the smiling American.

"I-idiot!"

Arthur managed to finally reach high enough to place the streamers and Alfred put him down. He pressed a soft kiss to the Brit's cheek and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon Artie, let's decorate the rest of the house!"

Alfred dragged Arthur to various places in order to keep decorating.

Ivan was currently setting the table with candles, plates, silverware, and of course, vodka. He walked into the kitchen and saw Francis still cooking.

"What are you making?"

"Only the finest cuisine for mon petite Matthieu!"

"You are sure of this, da?"

"Oui. Now I must finish so please allow me."

"Da, of course."

Ivan walked out of the kitchen wondering what he should do for Matthew. He wanted to do something really special. He loved him very much and wanted to show that. Hopefully, Matthew will return his feelings and they can be together.

One thing stood in Ivan's way. Alfred could be extremely protective when he wanted to and when he doesn't forget Matthew he makes sure nothing happens to him. Alfred might prevent him from being with Matthew and will most likely come up with a reason they shouldn't be together.

After a moment of thinking, Ivan came up with a solution. Instead of his usual "Become one?" he decided to ask Matthew like a regular person. That way he wouldn't get scared. Ivan would be able to open up his feelings to him normally.

In another corner of Matthew's house where Alfred and Arthur were suppose to be decorating, a faint sound of kissing could be heard. Ivan chuckled. It seems those two are slacking on there job by making out. The thought of making out with Matthew brought a smile to Ivan's face. Not a fake or creepy smile, but a warm, normal smile.

"I have finished! Matthieu will love it!"

Francis walked into the dining room and set the cuisine on the table. Alfred and Arthur had walked into the dining room too and saw the food.

"Wow! That looks so good!"

"Da, it does."

"Dude, we gotta hide! Mattie might come home any minute now!"

The others agreed and went to hide by the front door. They made sure the lights were all off and began to wait.

Meanwhile...

Matthew had just finished his shopping and decided to go back home. He had gotten everything he needed so he got into his car and drove home.

When he arrived in his driveway, Matthew grabbed his groceries and opened the front door. He set the bags down then turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Matthew jumped nearly ten feet in the air.

"Happy Birthday, Mattie!"

Alfred went to Matthew and hugged him. Arthur hugged him as well and after he was finished, Francis gave him a huge hug.

"Mon petite Matthieu!"

"Back off now frog, you had your turn."

Francis released Matthew and he saw Ivan come into view.

"Happy Birthday, Matvey."

Ivan gave Matthew a hug and Matthew hugged back, while blushing. Ivan was here! The one person he had hoped to see. He had a huge crush on him but was too afraid to admit it.

Ivan let go of Matthew and looked at him.

"Matvey, I want to tell you something."

"What is it, Ivan?"

"I-I really love you."

Matthew gasped and Alfred's mouth dropped open. Francis looked delighted at the sight of all this and stared at them to see what would happen.

Matthew couldn't believe it. Ivan loves him? He thought that would never happen, because nobody remembers who he is, and if they did, they wouldn't remember him long enough to fall in love with him. So that could only mean, that Ivan didn't forget who Matthew was!

"Ivan, I-I love you too."

Ivan smiled and hugged Matthew again. Alfred's mouth dropped even lower and was beginning to get angry. When Ivan released Matthew, he kissed him on the lips. Matthew kissed him back and Alfred was getting furious.

"COMMIE BASTARD, GET OFF MY BROTHER!"

Alfred went to Ivan and pulled him off Matthew.

"Mattie! How could you?"

"Al, just because you hate him doesn't mean he's a bad person!"

"Yes it does! He could hurt you!"

"I would never hurt Matvey. I love him."

"Dude, you're lying!"

"Alfred, please calm down."

"But Artie, I can't let my brother be with a pyscho! He could-"

Arthur cut Alfred off with a kiss then stared at him.

"Alfred. Listen. If your brother is happy with Ivan, then let him be happy."

"That's right, mon ami. Mon petite Matthieu has found love!"

"Fine! But I'm keeping my eyes on you!"

Ivan smiled and held Matthew by the waist.

"You are happy, da?"

"Oui!"

Matthew pressed a light kiss to Ivan's lips and Ivan kissed back. Alfred looked away in disgust and Arthur scolded him not to act that and be happy for his brother. Francis just stared in amazement at his little Matthew being all grown up and in love. It made him proud.

Matthew felt incredible. He had his 'family' remember his birthday and they came. But most of all, Ivan came. That is what really matters. Ivan remembered who Matthew was and made him feel like he was actually loved. He finally wouldn't be lonely anymore and would have someone to be with and he wouldn't forget him.

"C'mon Mattie, let's start your birthday party!"

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and went into the dining room while Francis followed.

Ivan looked at Matthew and smiled.

"I love you, Matvey. Let's make some memories, da?"

Matthew's heart warmed up and blushed.

"Oui. I love you too, Ivan."

Ivan grabbed Matthew's hand and they went into the dining room.

Matthew had a feeling he was going to like his birthday from now on.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :) **


End file.
